fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Kress
Background history Kress—codenamed Goto during her many years as an elite member of Laiyas' Band—is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the World Trade Organization as a way to save face. The members of this band would take codenames to avoid detection by the WTO and, later, to avoid the Celcian Hypotherm during his Great Saiyan Purge. The name Kress would take was Goto, an alien word meaning "doom's mistress" that she was called during her coming of age rite of passage. Kress is one of Laiyas' Elites and Konja's twin sister, considered the newest "rookie" member until the induction of Kale. Sadistic but certainly not the most sadistic of Laiyas' Band, she finds thrill in killing, often cackling in excitement as she slaughters inhabitants. Unlike Ceci, Kress is known to almost play on the battlefield, firing ki blasts while dancing around, considered by some members of the Band to be immature and some others as "overtly sensual". Her bossy, free spirit attitude puts her into direct odds with Ceci, the only other surviving female of Laiyas' Band, though due to there only being two of them, they are occasionally seen in tandem with one another out of necessity; however, she is more often seen alongside her twin instead. During Kress' initiation rite, she learned about and picked up on style, and now keeps strips of her hair dyed an intimidating red, including dipping the tip of her tail in the dye, as well. She wears heavy eye shadow and black lip coloring, which is in actuality the soot of various worlds she has decimated and kept with her. She is notable for egging her opponents on, finding excitement in angering them. Kress was impressed by Kale's initial actions upon being selected to replace the newly-deceased member of Laiyas' Elites, and had a small crush upon him which she blew off as nothing, instead choosing to try and focus on her missions as a mercenary. Even so she considered Laiyas' hounding of Kale upon his brother Ticholla's supposed betrayal of their people as "a little over the top", though she was not stupid enough to voice this opinion to Laiyas himself, or anyone else besides her like-minded brother for that matter (knowing that they could easily tattle on her to gain favor with their leader). When Kress was slain for the first time, one of the things she realized she regretted was never getting to experience being in a relationship with Kale. When he later brought her back with the dragon balls her feelings for him only grew, though she continued to try, sometimes poorly, to hide it from him due to her own prideful ways. Eventually however she did find herself succumbing to him, and the two would end up in a relationship together. Known Abilities *Flight *Zenkai *Ki Blast Transformations *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan — drastically ramps up speed, though doesn't increase power level by too much. On par with Super Saiyan 3 transformations. *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Heavy Saiyan Relationships 'Family' The only named member of Kress' family is her twin brother, Konja. Konja is slightly older than Kress, but only by a few minutes. 'Laiyas' Band' Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. Initially Ticholla was a member of their group but he eventually went AWOL and they sought to kill him under orders of Lord Laiyas. As such, for the most part these are former allies turned enemies, although it is not always the case as some remained loyal to him or were not sicked on him to begin with. *Atriplex (former crewmate) *Ceci (former crewmate) *Epzoter (former crewmate) *Gaccu (former crewmate) *Kaalif (former crewmate) *Kale (former crewmate, eventual lover) *Kardool (former crewmate) *Konja (twin brother, former crewmate, eventual rival—ultimately reconciled) *Laiyas (former crew leader, eventual rival) *Lavor (former crewmate) *Pare (former crewmate) *Rutaba (former crewmate) *Sorrelo (former crewmate) *Tatsio (former crewmate) *Ticholla (former crewmate, eventual rival, ultimately ally) *Ulluco (former crewmate) *Vacato (former crewmate) 'Extermination Squadrons' The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Kress. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Talgg Trivia *Kress's name is based on the cress. Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Female